1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin trays and more particularly pertains to a new coin collecting tray for a casino machine for providing a tray to collect dispensed coins while restricting access to the collected coins to prevent theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, casino machines have a token or coin distribution tray that is very broad, extending from one side of the machine to the other. Additionally, the bottom of these trays is typically flat which promotes wide distribution of coins or tokens over the bottom of the tray. Given the relative size of the tokens or coins to the total area of the bottom of the distribution tray, it is easy to miss or lose a coin in the bottom of the tray when attempting to remove the coins or tokens. Further, access is generally available from the sides of the tray which gives unscrupulous persons an opportunity to reach into the distribution tray to steal tokens or coins of a player while the player is playing.
The use of coin trays is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,743 describes a tray for use with a slot machine to facilitate insertion of coins into the slot machine. Another type of coin tray is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,092 disclosing an ornamental appearance for a coin tray and message display combination. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,859 also shows an ornamental appearance for a coin tray. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,587 discloses a tray for a gaming table to hold poker chips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,309 teaches a tray having a trough and slit for counting specially structured chips having a light reflective perimeters corresponding to values of the chips.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a tray that facilitates collection of tokens or coins from a casino machine into a single area of the tray while restricting access to the collected tokens by anyone other than the player of the machine.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a tray having sloped walls to form a coin collection trough within the tray. Additionally, the walls are sufficiently high around sides of the tray to prevent access to the collected coins except from directly in front of the casino machine.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new coin collecting tray for a casino machine that provides a tray capable of displaying decorative patterns or advertising messages.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new coin collecting tray for a casino machine that prevents loss of coins distributed by a casino machine by providing a tray sized and shaped to receive all coins distributed by the casino machine. The tray further has a curved protruding lip for gathering collected coins and distributing them at a single location to prevent spillage of collected coins when the tray is emptied by scooping coins out of the tray.
Yet even another object of the present invention is to provide a new coin collecting tray for a casino machine that can be produced as an upgrade or interchangeable replacement part for existing casino machines having old style or damaged coin collecting trays.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a casino machine having a tray to catch coins dispensed from the casino machine. The interior of the tray is sloped to pool the collected coins together and the walls are designed to restrict access to the collected coins to prevent theft.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.